The Kenway Pirates
by Trolltek
Summary: Edward Newgate would do anything to protect his only living family. He'd do anything to ensure the last reminder of his beloved little brother was safe. He'd do anything..even hand his only nephew, Kenway D. Naruto over to his long time enemy, Monkey D. Garp to ensure his safety.
1. The Kenway Pirates: Prologue

"What did you say.._gaki?_"

The voice came from none other than the legendary Edward Newgate, more commonly known by his the title that spread fear all around the world, the name.._Whitebeard._

Edward Newgate is a tall, aging man at the age of fifty-four, he is almost as tall as a giant, and his muscular build shows this, he wears a thick, white captain coat over his shoulders with the symbol of his crew on the back, he also wears cream colored pants that are tucked into his black sea boots and in his hand is a large bisento, as tall as himself.

Ever since the execution of the greatest and most infamous pirate who ever lived, since the death of Gol D. Roger, _The Pirate King, _Whitebeard has without a doubt attained the title_..Strongest man in the world._

The strongest man in the world stared into the back of the young man that stood in front of him, a man even though his size is much smaller than his own, when it is _this_ man, he could not help but feel the same size.

"You heard me.." Edward Newgate could hear the mirth in the man's voice. Narrowing his eyes, Edward Newgate stared at the man, stared at his younger half-brother.

The young man wore strange clothing, he wore a long dark blue and white sleeved tunic with the ends of the sleeves puffed out while the blue fabric fell past his waist to shadow his legs and behind. Over this, he wore a brown chest-guard with leather shoulder-guards that was faded out, over that came was black leather strap with a metallic horned skull that was attached to the strap on his shoulder, attached to his waist are two flintlock pistols, he wore normal black pants and black sea boots, he also wore two leather arm-guards with a blade attached to both of them, on his waist were also a pair of cutlasses.

This was a man that everyone would recognize. As not only the younger brother of Edward Newgate, but as one of the most dangerous men, one of the only ones to be able to fight with Gol D. Roger, toe to toe.

_Umi no Sangeki, Kenway D. Edward, Captain of the Eagle Pirates._

The truth of the matter was that Edward Newgate was more a father to Kenway than an actual older brother, because of their large gap of age, exactly fifteen years, making Kenway exactly thirty-nine years of age, the reason for that was simple, their father had two wives, one of them Edward Newgate's mother and the other Kenway's mother.

When their parents died, both had went their separate ways, Edward Newgate joined a life of piracy and quickly rose in rank, while originally Kenway had joined the World Government, however after ten years in their service, having enough of the corrupt nature of the World Government, he betrayed them and formed his own crew, only later joining the destroyed Assassin Brotherhood, which he was the last member of.

"You heard what I said..Newgate." Kenway smiled slightly. "Similar to Roger's, I've got an incurable disease, my doctor has no idea what it is, I've got two days to live, after that I am gone from this world, forever."

Edward Newgate sighed deeply.

"Good, strong pirates just continue to pass, don't they?" He smilled bitterly. Kenway turned to his brother and gave him a warm smile.

"It's true that my death is near.." He murmured. "But..in this world, there will be a piece of me still alive."

Newgate raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..?"

Kenway D. Edward grinned.

"A child was born.." He watched as his elder brother's eyes widened. "That's right, Newgate. My child was born."

He stared into the eyes of Edward Newgate.

"And, I want you to promise me to take care of him, make sure he is safe. That is my final request to you, brother."

Newgate stared into his eyes before sighing deeply.

"A son..huh?" He grinned when his brother stood stared at him. "Fool! Of course I will protect the boy, he is my nephew, after all!" Edward Newgate's voice boomed loudly on the Jackdaw, Kenway's ship.

Kenway D. Edward smiled.

"Yeah..thanks, brother."

Edward Newgate also smiled.

There was peace.

Kenway stared into the sky.

'_Hey..turn this world upside down, okay, Naruto..?'_

_**The Moby Dick**_

"What did ya just say.._Whitebeard!?_"

The loud exclamation escaped from the lips of the legendary marine, Monkey D. Garp, or better known as _Genkotsu no Garp._

Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye. He wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a light blue tie, a white blazer, white slacks and black shoes.

"You heard me, Garp." Edward's voice rumbled as he stared at his long time enemy who happened to also be a friend he respected greatly. Garp and Edward stared at each other before Edward turned to the bundle in his arms, the bundle that released a loud cry, the bundle is a child, an infant with tanned skin, wild bright blond hair, wide azure orbs with his pupil's slitted vertically and faint whisker marks on his cheeks that give him a wild appearance.

"I want you to protect my only living family.." Edward declared. "I want you to take care of the only remanant of my brother! Protect my nephew!" Garp's eyes widened when Edward bowed his head and extended the child, who seemed to stop crying and stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Grunting, he grabbed the child.

"His name..what's his name?"

Edward looked up with a hopeful smile.

"Kenway D. Naruto. The child that will turn the world in on it's head."

Garp grinned.

"Hey! Whitebeard! There is no guarantee that I won't make him into a terrific marine!" Garp laughed loudly as he threw his head back.

Edward Newgate smirked.

"As long as he is safe.."

Garp chuckled as he stood up, Naruto now calm, in his arms as he turned around. As he was about to leave Edward's ship, he turned his head.

"I'll see ya, Whitebeard."

Edward Newgate watched as Garp disappeared with Naruto in his arms.

"Yeah..I'll see ya..Garp."

Too bad for Garp, however, because blood is thicker than water.

_**Foosha Village-10 years later**_

"What the hell are you doing, baka!?" Kenway D. Naruto, a boy with shoulder-length, wild bright blond hair, narrow azure orbs with pupils that are slitted vertically, tanned skin with faint whisker marks on his cheeks, his build is slightly muscular, he wears a simple black t-shirt with a orange swirl on it, dark blue shorts and blue sandals roared as he glared at his brother who stabbed himself under his right eye to show his 'toughness'.

As Monkey D. Luffy, a boy with short, spiky raven hair, wide onyx orvs and tanned skin, wearing a white shirt with the word 'anchor' on it, dark blue shorts and brown sandals tried to hold his bleeding cheek, he glared at his elder brother of one year with teary eyes.

"Shaddap up, teme!" He growled back.

"_Gahahahahaha!_" The loud, deep laughter of _Akagami no Shanks_, an infamous pirate stopped the bickering of the two. Shanks is a middle-aged man that has chin-length silky crimson hair, onyx orbs, tanned skin and strong jaw, over his right eye are three scars, he wears a black cloak over his shoulder, a rolled up white shirt, dark green shin-length pants, dark brown sandals with a sabre with a dark green hilt on his waist and over his head is a simple straw-hat with a red ribbon in the middle of it.

"Both of you are baka's!" He continued to laugh, as he watched the bartender, Makino, a young woman with brown eyes and dark green hair that goes up to just above her shoulders, she wears a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles who was healing Luffy's wound.

"Oi! Who do you think I am!?" Naruto roared with a furious expression, which looked cute instead of terryfying.

"I think you're a little baka, brat!" Shanks laughed causing Naruto and Luffy to glare at him, however unlike Luffy, Naruto charged at him trying to hit him, however Naruto was easily deflected when Shanks hit him away.

Shanks gave him a teasing smile.

"You need to relax yourself, Naruto. Gotta be calm if you even hope to best me." Shanks told him.

"Being calm..doesn't matter at all! I just gotta get stronger and stronger and stronger! Until I defeat everyone in the whole world!" Naruto declared.

"Oh..? That's your goal?" Shanks mused, an amused smile on his lips, Shanks knew from first glance who this boy was, the son and nephew of two of the strongest men that he had ever met and he was very much their relative, strong in mind, rash and prideful, much like a dragon.

"Yeah! I'll become the strongest person in the entire world! I will defeat the strongest person in the world! I'll surpass even Whitebeard!" As soon as his shout echoed throughout the room, everything became silent, as everyone, even Shanks stared at him in shock.

"You, a little brat, thinks he can take on the might of Whitebeard?" Naruto calming down slightly, ruffled his hair in frustration as he stared at his hero.

"Think? Nah, I don't think that, it's too troublesome. It's just that..I want to do it, so that means, I will do anything I can to do it, because it is my dream." Naruto began. "To become..the strongest person in the world."

Shanks stared at him for a moment.

"_Gahahahahaha! _I knew there was something interesting about you!" He laughed loudly at this as Naruto raised an eyebrow, before they could talk anymore, because the door of the bar was slammed open.

A man that is surrounded by his hundred or so lackies, bandits, without a doubt. He is a tall, dark-skinned man with a black goatee, black hair, and an "x" shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long purple coat with a white shirt and black trousers. He also had a golden necklace around his neck.

Higuma, the leader of the bandits sneered at them.

"So..this is what pirates look like, huh..?" He wondered to himself. "This is the first time I have seen pirates, they look pretty stupid to me.." Higuma murmured as he placed his hand on the counter.

"We are bandits. We are not here to cause trouble. We just want ten barrells of sake." He explained.

"I apologize.." Makino began. "However, we are out of sake." She explained. "Oh? That's strange..what exactly are they drinking?" He mused as he looked at the pirates from the corner of his eye. "Is it water?"

"It's sake, but that is all that was left." She answered. "Ah! I'm sorry! Looks like we have finished all the sake! Sorry about that!" Shanks laughed. "Here if you don't mind.." He offered the last bottle of sake. "You can have the last bottle."

Higuma's eyebrow twitched and before they knew it, Higuma smashed the bottle of sake with his fist, spilling it all over Shanks and the ground.

Everyone but Naruto's eyes widened, Naruto's eyes just narrowed coldly, dangerously.

"Just who do you think I am!?" Higuma demanded. "One bottle will never be enough for me, the great Higuma! Don't take me so lightly!"

"Oh no! The floor is all wet!"

"See this?!" Higuma shoved his bounty of _B8,000,000_ in Shanks face. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives. I have killed over fifty people, you cocky bastard."

Shanks instead leaned down to clean the mess.

"Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?" Shanks asked Makino who had a worried expression on her face. Shanks was forced to crouch even more when Higuma swung his blade that destroyed a few more bottles.

"Well..it seems like you enjoy cleaning..do some more!" Higuma laughed loudly before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Later..cowards."

The bandits left the bar.

"Are you alright, captain!?" Makino asked in worry. "Did you get hurt?" She wondered, while Shanks waved her off. "Nah, I'm good."

Shanks grinned.

"_Hahahahahaha! _He cleaned you up good, captain!" One of his comrades laughed loudly causing Shanks to laughed along with the whole crew.

Benn Beckman, a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a pony, just smirked in amusement.

"Why are you all laughing!?" Luffy roared with an enraged expression causing all but Naruto to look at him curiously. "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight!? So what if they have more people!? Who laughs when they get picked on!? You're not a man or a pirate!"

Shanks stared at him.

"I understand where you are coming from but it was just some sake." Luffy angry, turned to walk away but Shanks went to grave his arm.

"Wait..Luffy.."

Luffy's arm stretched.

"Ah!?" The whole room but Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Wha..?"

"What the hell!?" Shanks roared.

"It's gone! Captain! It's gone! The Gomu Gomu no Mi that we found is gone!" His subordinate called loudly. "Luffy! Did you eat this!?" He showed the picture of the fruit.

"Yeah, it's wasn't very nice though, even Naruto had one!" Luffy laughed. "Ah! Shit! You baka's, what you ate are called Akuma Akuma no Mi! Eating one means you do not have the ability to swim anymore!"

"What!?" Luffy exclaimed but Naruto was strangely calm causing them to glance at him, Naruto was standing to the side, his hair shadowing his eyes, vains showing on the back of his hands, that was how hard his fist were clenched as they shook in rage.

"Hey..Naruto, what's wrong..?" Shanks wondered hesitantly. Naruto instead of answering began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Naruto!?" Luffy shouted. Naruto turned his head, the look in his eyes is a very dangerous gleam.

"Simple..I'm going to slaughter those bandits." Naruto declared coldly, as he said this, he clenched his fists and a slight aur of orange flames began to surround him.

"Hey! Lucky, what fruit was the other one?" Shanks wondered. Lucky looked terrified as he stared at his captain.

"It was..the.._Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon._ A rare mythical type zoan." Lucky explained to his captain.

"Shit!" Shanks exclaimed when he noticed that Naruto wasn't there anymore.

_A few hours later.._

Shanks huffed as he ran into the clearing where he heard sounds, his crew and Luffy beside him, his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

In the middle of the clearing was Naruto and surrounding him was flames that were burning the ground, probably because of his lack of control and the bleeding and burning bodies of the bandits that had mocked Shanks at the bar.

Naruto turned to them, a terrified expression on his face.

"I killed them..I killed them all.." Naruto muttered, tears gathering in his eyes. "I am a monster..a murderer..I killed people.." He fell to his knees, Shanks without hesitation appeared before Naruto and caught him, pressing his head into his shoulder.

"It's okay..Naruto, calm down.." He murmured. "These people were trash, they hurt people just for the fun of it, you did a good thing today." He soothed, finally able to calm down Naruto's crying.

"Ha! I'll get payback for this!" Shanks eyes widened when he heard Higuma's voice, turning his head, Luffy was in the man's grasp and he tried to get away but to no avail, Shanks and Naruto's eyes snapped open in rage when he threw a smoke grenade and disappeared with Luffy.

"Shit! He took Luffy!" Shanks growled, holding his head in frustration. "I can't believe that I wasn't paying attention! Ah!"

Benn sighed at his captain's antics.

"We will find him." Benn watched as the rage again returned to Naruto's eyes. "Anyone that touches my family..I'll slaughter.." Before he could go on another rampage, Shanks appeared and knocked him out by tapping him on the back of the neck.

He turned to one of his subordinates.

"Take Naruto to Makino's bar for now." The man nodded as he grabbed Naruto in his arms and ran towards the bar.

Shanks turned to his crew.

"Time to rescue our friend."

The Akagami Pirates were on a hunt.

_Day of Departure_

"So, your finally leaving, huh?" Naruto mused as he looked at Shanks and his crew with a grin on his lips, beside him, Luffy was frowning.

"Yep, we have stayed here long enough." Shanks said, smiling at them. "Are you two upset about that?"

"I guess, but I won't ask you to take us." Luffy smiled. "Yeah, we will definitely become pirates ourselves!" Naruto grinned.

"Hmph! I wouldn't take you two if you begged! You little gaki's don't have what it takes to become a pirate!" He pointed at the two, Luffy glared while Naruto smirked in amusement.

"Yes! I do! One day, I'll find a crew that is as strong as yours! Then I will find the world's best treasure! I will become Pirate King!" Luffy declared.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah..Luffy is right. I will gather a crew, the most powerful crew and I will sit the throne that Gold Roger sat!" Naruto declared. "I will be the most free man in the entire world!"

"Ah, so you two will be bigger than us, hmm? Well then.." Shanks smiled as he took of his straw-hat while also taking off his black cloak.

"These..are my gifts to..both of you." He placed the hat over Luffy's head and placed the cloak around Naruto's shoulders. "Those are my favorite things..you know."

He began walking away.

"When you become great pirates in the future, you'll return them to me." Shanks walked away, nearing his friend, Benn Beckman.

"Those gaki's are gonna be big." His First Mate said with a grin. "I know, because they remind me of my younger years." Shanks replied.

A grin appeared on the lips of Akagami no Shanks.

'_The son's of Monkey D. Dragon, the most dangerous criminal in the world and Kenway D. Edward, a man that rivaled Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard..this world, it's going to get turned on it's head!'_

"Pull the anchor!" Shanks called as he jumped onto his ship.

"Set sail!"

Naruto and Luffy both held their possession's tightly as tears slid down their tanned cheeks, these were things they would cherish for the rest of their life.

_**10 years later..**_

"Yahooooooo!" Kenway D. Naruto called loudly with a wide grin. "It's time for me, the great Kenway D. Naruto to depart, everyone!" He laughed loudly. Naruto's appearance had changed greatly over the last ten years, Naruto is now a young man of twenty with a lean and muscular build standing at 5' 9, he has chin-length, spiky, wild bright blond hair, narrow azure eyes with a vertically slitted pupil, tanned skin with deep whisker marks giving him a wild appearance and a narrow jaw. He wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf and around his shoulders is the black cloak given to him by Shanks.

"Hey! Baka! I'm leaving as well, ya know!?" Monkey D. Luffy shouted as he ran up towards him with a grin. Luffy is now tall, slightly shorter than Naruto with short, spiky raven hair, wide onyx orbs, tanned skin with a scar under his right eye, he wears an open red vest, dark blue short, dark brown sandals and the straw-hat that was given to him by Shanks on his head.

"_Bahahahahaha!"_ Naruto threw his head back and released a loud bark of laughter. "Well, you were taking to long, little brother!" Naruto said as he jumped onto his dinghy, while Luffy jumped onto his own.

Both smiled as they heard the villagers.

"Have a safe voyage!"

"Good luck, boys!"

"Goodbye, everyone!"

Both boys waved as their dinghy's both began to slowly drift away, however Naruto and Luffy's dinghy's were still close, so they could still hear one another.

:"Hey! Luffy! I'll be the one who become the Pirate King, count on it!" Naruto declared with a wild grin.

"Nu-uh! It will definitely be me, Naruto-teme!" Luffy laughed causing Naruto join, and before they knew it, they had drifted and drifted until they weren't in sight of one another.

Naruto grinned as he leaned back and placed his feet up while putting his two hands behind the back of his head.

"Man! What a good day it is!" Naruto yawned. "Don't ya think, Kurama?" Naruto mused as a small, orange fox with nine tails peeked from his cloak, looking at him with blank eyes.

"You are an idiot, Naruto." The fox spoke. Naruto remembered when he first met the strange fox in the forest, till this day, Naruto did not understand how it had the ability to talk but he let it, he didn't really care.

"Ah! Kurama! You are so cold, ya know!?" Naruto mused. "I am not, but you will be in a minute, idiot." Naruto raised an eyebrow confused, that confusion didn't last long when he noticed a tsunami that headed towards him.

He frowned.

"Well..that isn't pretty, is it?"

That was all he was able to say as he and his dinghy was swallowed up by the tsunami, fortunately he and Kurama were able to get into the barrel on his dinghy before he was hit.

Just another day in the life of Kenway D. Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto grunted as he got out of the barrel and dragged himself onto the sand, before standing up and trying to stretch his body.

"Man! That was really a bumpy ride!" He yawned as he looked around the island, a grin curved at his lips when he realized tha the landed on a fairl good, populated island.

Naruto stopped when he felt the pressnece of a few beings, behind the bushes that surrounded him, a small smirk curved at his lips when he saw the flash eyes filled with ill intent.

"Oi, why don't you guys come out, hmm..?" Naruto mused. His smirked widened when the four young men behind the bushes walked out, one of the walked ahead of the other three, clearely the leader.

The leader, a young man of sixteen with shoulder-length, tied up raven hair, narrow onyx orbs with a narrow jaw. He wears a long sleeved, open-chested shirt, dark purple pants and black sandals with a black katana in his hand.

The leader of the four grinned arrogantly.

"What are you doing here, outsider?" He sneered. Naruto instead of replying, covered his mouth and released a yawn.

"Man..that tough guy, arrogant attitude is really putting me to sleep, ya know?" Naruto mused with a mocking chuckle.

"Do you know who I am, trash!?" The young man growled. Naruto just ran a hand through his hair as he stared at him with a bored expression enraging him further.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, Heir of Fan Island and the Uchiha Family, the ruling noble family of this island!" He declared arrogantly.

"And..I should care, why?" Naruto asked lazily. "You fool! You should bow before me! Within me, is the blood of people of class! Men meant to rule, you should bow!" Sasuke cried.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah..quit your blabbering.." Naruto grinned darkly. "You talk so much that I can't even stand listening to half of what your saying." Naruto said smoothly.

"How da-" Sasuke could not even finish, because before he could blink, Naruto was right in front of him, having already knocked his lackies out, with speed that Sasuke could not see.

Naruto smirked up at Sasuke.

"Hey..die for me, kay'?" Before Naruto could end him with his fist that was covered in orange flames, another person appeared in between them and grabbed Naruto's fist as it was about to hit Sasuke, Naruto watched in fascination as the man was able to make his flames disappear without doing anything but placing his hand on top of them.

Naruto took a step back and looked at him.

"That was impressive..stranger-san." Naruto said calmly. "To be able to actually make my flames disappear." Naruto praised.

The man, a tall young man with smooth raven hair that reaches his mid-back and is tied into a pony tail, narrow onyx orbs, pale skin and a narrow jaw, he wears a long sleeved black shirt, dark blue pants and black combat boots.

The man, to his surprise smiled slightly.

"You are also impressive, I could feel the power of those flames." He said. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, and you are.."

Naruto grinned as he extended his hand.

"Ah, so you're the little gaki's relative, well, the name is Kenway D. Naruto, nice to meetcha, Itachi!" Naruto greeted, even as Itachi's eyes widened at that name, he shook Naruto's hand.

"Are you possibly related to Kenway D. Edward? The man that could right on par with Whitebeard and the Pirate King? The younger brother of Edward Newgate?" Itachi wondered curiously.

Naruto tilted his head with a grin.

"That's right, I've never met em', but supposedly good ole' Whitebeard is my uncle and Kenway D. Edward is my pops." Naruto laughed.

Itachi smirked slightly as he turned around to pick up Sasuke who had passed out from the shock of everything.

"You are an amusing person, Kenway D. Naruto. Standing here is a member of the family that you insulted by defeating it's heir and you act as if I am your friend." Itachi chuckled. "It is especially amusing since the boy you defeated is my little brother." He chuckled.

Naruto also chuckled.

"Hey, if he's your little brother, why is he heir? Ain't it supposed to be eldest that is heir?" Naruto wondered.

Itachi nodded.

"Normally, that would be the case, however as I do not follow the ideals of the Uchiha Family, my father, the leader, has decided I am not worthy to be heir, thus, my arrogant brother has that _honor._" Naruto could hear the venom in Itachi's voice as the Uchiha glared at his knocked out little brother, hatred gleaming.

As Itachi was about to walk away, Naruto said something that shook his whole world.

"Oi, Itachi!" He called making Itachi stop. "I think me and you were destined to meet!" Naruto laughed.

"Destined? Whatever do you mean, Naruto-san?" He wondered. "It's simple! Join me! Join my pirate crew! Together..let's turn this world upside down! _Bahahahaha!_" Naruto threw his head back and released a loud bark of laughter.

"You expect, me, a member of a noble family, to join a pirate crew? You must be mad, Kenway D. Naruto." Itachi chuckled lightly and he was about to walk away.

"Hey, Itachi, let's have a bet." Naruto called getting Itachi's attention as the young Uchiha turned his head.

"What do you suggest, Naruto-san?"

Naruto grinning pointed his thumb to his chest.

"Me and you, a fight, full-out. If I win this fight, you join my crew as my first mate, if you win, I will do one thing for you, it can be anything you desire."

Itachi could not help but allow an eager smirk to appear on his lips. Placing down Sasuke, his grin widened.

"That sounds very interesting..indeed.." Itachi murmured as he approached Naruto who stared at him with a challenging smirk.

"Are you man enough to take a chance, Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto mused. Itachi's smirk widened as he closed his eyes, Naruto smirked as he watched orange energy crackle around Itachi's body.

"Oh..a heat type fruit.." Naruto muttered before he clenched his fist and orange flames surrounded his whole body.

Itachi opened his eyes.

"Taiyo Taiyo no Mi is what I consumed. It gives me the ability to absorb both solar energy from the sun and the moon giving me the ability to create attacks as hot as I want and attacks as cold as I wish." Itachi explained.

Naruto grinned wildly.

"Sounds interesting..Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto roared as the flames exploded around his body causing Itachi to grin.

"Let's begin, Kenway D. Naruto!"

With that, both fighter's disappeared.

_**BOOM!**_

This was the result as their two attacks collided, a massive explosion that forced them to jumpe back a few meter's.

Naruto whistled when he saw the massive crater in the middle that was created by the collision of their attacks.

"Wow..that was a ride, huh, Itachi?" Naruto grinned getting a light chuckle from Itachi who was forming a ball of heat energy in his hand that was a shining orange. Naruto watched as the ball of energy spread around his fist making his fist glow orange.

Naruto allowed a dark grin to appear on his lips as he clenched his fist and flames began to gather on the fist that he clenched.

"_**Karyu..no..Ken!**_" Naruto roared as he appeared before Itachi, Itachi however didn't have enough time to react causing Naruto fiery fist to smash across to his jaw, sending him colliding into a nearby tree.

Itach slowly stood up, preparing to attack again, however he was stopped when an authoritive voice stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man, his father, a mean almost identical to him, but older.

Uchiha Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Kenway D. Naruto, his many Uchiha soldiers behind him, all snarling.

"Who do you think you are? Touching a member of the Uchiha, trash?" Uchiha Fugaku sneered angrily.

Naruto gave an easy going grin but Itachi could see the rage in Naruto's eyes.

"Call me trash..and I'll end your little lives, that's a promise." Naruto said cheerfully as he tilted his head, his grin widened at the enraged expression on the faces of the Uchiha, Fugaku included, while Itachi chuckled in amusement, the truth was he cared not if the Uchiha were to die, the men at least, all were arrogant pieces of scum, for years, he had dreamed and trained of slaughtering the Uchiha Family that has ruled over the island with an iron fist, treating everyone but their own like trash.

"Kill him! End the life of that trash!" That was all it took, before anyone, the Uchiha soldiers, Fugaku or even Itachi could react, Naruto appeared before Fugaku, his arm that was encased in orange flames sticking out of Fugaku's blade.

Naruto stared into Fugaku's eyes with an emotionless expression, even as the blood covered his arms and dripped on the ground.

"Fugaku-sama!"

"Monster!"

"Trash!"

Naruto ignored the shouts of rage as he dropped Fugaku to the ground like a sack of potatoes, grinning darkly as he tilted his head to the side and looked at the group of Uchiha soldiers.

"Oi..do you trash wanna die?"

This was the simple question, a question that terrifed and angered them all. Naruto's grin widened as they all aimed their weapon's at him, he watched with a bored look as one of the men charged with a spear, Naruto however allowed a delighted smirk to appear on his lips when Itach appeared and sliced the man's head off, killing him with his katana, instantly.

"Huh!? Itachi-sama! What are you doing?" One of the Uchiha shouted in outrage. Itachi stared at him with an apathetic gaze.

"Since..I could remember..I have despised the Uchiha. When I was cast out as the heir, my hatred only grew. However..when Uchiha Fugaku and you scum began treating everyone that did not have Uchiha blood like trash, I was at my limit, however when Fugaku dared stop a battle that caused me to feel alive..I am beside myself with rage." Itachi turned to Naruto with a smirk.

"Just for killing Uchiha Fugaku..I shall join you." Naruto slowly grinned. "I, Uchiha Itachi shall swear my loyalty to Captain Kenway D. Naruto." Itachi declared.

Naruto gave an insane grin before turning to the Uchiha soldiers.

"Shall we..slaughter them all?"

And that was how the even known as the..Slaughter of the Uchiha Family began. Uchiha Itachi and his new captain, Kenway D. Naruto, without compassion, slaughter every single man, woman and child that supported the actions of the Uchiha family, leaving only a low number of ten Uchiha, minus Itachi himself, alive.

_Days later.._

Naruto and Itachi stared at the desolate island, shortly after they had slaughter all but the remaining ten Uchiha, the people, wanting to get away from the place of their suffering at the hands of the Uchiha, had left it, leaving nobody, fortunately, as a thanks for freeing them, the shipwright's of the island, built them a ship, a excellent ship.

Naruto turning, looked at the ship gifted to them.

It is a large ship, at least as big as the ship's given to those of the Vice-Admiral title in the Marines, the bottom half of the ship is dark red, while the top is a simple, white color, the ship has two levels, the deck and the chambers, the crow's nest is also colored red, the sails are stripped and white with the symbol of their crew on it, a large crimson and yellow dragon surrounded by a cloak, the pirate flag that swayed to the wind has the same symbol.

"Guess we should get going, huh, Itachi?" Naruto mused as he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the now desolate island.

Itachi also turned, a relieved smirk on his lips. He had never been as relieved as he was today, his father was finally dead, his brother was finally dead and his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, one of the only ten people who still stayed on this island was now living peacefully, not having to deal with Fugaku's abuse.

"Indeed. Let us depart, Captain."

Naruto grinned as he using his flames, flew up to the ship, Itachi, meanwhile, just calmly climbed onto the ship from the dark brown ladder on the side of the ship.

"Itachi-kun! Naruto-kun!" A femine voice shouted causing both boys to smile. On the land was Itachi's mother, a beautiful woman with waist-length, silky, raven hair, pale skin and a narrow jaw, wearing a dark purple dress and black sandals.

"Hey! Mikoto-san!" Naruto wavved happily.

"What was it you need, Kaa-san?" Itachi wondered with a raised eyebrow. Mikoto gave her son a pointed stare.

"I just wanted to say farewell to you two, baka!" She jested.

"Yeah! Itachi, don't be so stiff, man!" Naruto pat his new comrade on the back causing Itachi to stare at him in annoyance.

Mikoto giggled, happy to see her son happy for once. Tears escaped her eyes as she waved, watching as they disappeared in the horizon.

"See ya, Mikoto-san!"

"Farewell, Kaa-san." Itachi also said his farewell's.

It only took a few moments for their ship to drift into the ocean, leaving the island far in the distance.

"Say, Captain, what exactly is your goal..?" Itachi mused as he turned to his captain with interested onyx orbs. "What do you wish to accomplish?"

Naruto meanwhile stared out into the ocean with a peaceful expression.

"My goal..huh?" Naruto mused, turning to itachi, a wide grin appeared on his lips. "That is the most simple question! I will turn this world upside down! I will find One Piece and I will become the Pirate King! _BAHAHAHA!_" Naruto laughed loudly.

Itachi just smirked.

"I see.." Itachi muttered.

"And..what about you, Itachi!? Don't ya have a dream!?" Naruto demanded, the wide grin still on his lips.

"Of course I do.." Itachi murmured as he stared into the sky. Closing his eyes before reopening them and turning to Naruto with a smirk.

"I wish to defeat the strongest Uchiha that has ever lived. The Shichibukai, Uchiha Madara." Itachi declared.

Naruto laughed lightly.

"Well.." Naruto began. "That's sounds good.." Naruto chuckled. "If the first mate of the Pirate King did not have such a goal, I'd be in a bind, you see." Naruto grinned cheekily.

Itachi regarded his captain with amused onyx orbs.

"I see. It is fortunate then, is it not?"

Naruto merely nodded, staring out into the ocean.

"After all, how do you expect me to turn the world upside down without such an ambitious first mate?"

This was the beginning of a legend..

The beginning of..

_The Kenway Pirates._


	2. The First Bounty

Naruto yawned as he leaned back in the chair that he sat atop of. His right arm over his eyes, covering the sunlight that invaded the crows nest of his ship.

"Captain.." Itachi, who leaned against the edge of the crows nest, his arms crossed across his chest as he stared at his captain with his emotionless onyx orbs.

Naruto moving his arm down, cracked one eye open, revealing is narrow, azure orbs that gleamed with interest.

"Hmm..what is it, Itachi?" Naruto mused in interest. Running a hand through his hair at his captain's forgetful nature, Itachi sighed.

"We still have yet to name this ship, nor have you come up with a suitable name for our crew, I believe it is best we do these things before anything else." Naruto just chuckled in amusement.

"Well, that's simple, Itachi." Naruto smirked, a dangerous smirk. "We are the Kenway Pirates, as for our ship's name..? Hmm.." Naruto hummed in thought before grinning widely.

"Our ship will be known as.."

Itachi raised a lone eyebrow at his captain.

"_The Bahamut."_ Naruto laughed loudly at Itachi's confused expression. "Bahamut was considered the king of all dragons, merely a legend, a myth, for sure, however, even so, it fits _my_ ship." Naruto smirked dangerously.

"..Crazy bastard." Itachi smirked despite himself. Naruto, thoroughly amused, threw his head back and released a loud, long string of laughter.

"Now! Itachi! Sail Bahamut towards that island over there!" Naruto demanded, standing up and poiting to the island that could be no more than a few miles from where they were. It seemed to be a small island with many, many trees, if the greenness had anything to do with it.

"Hai, hai.." Itachi smirked.

"_Captain Kenway."_

And so, The Kenway Pirates sailed.

_**Kuraki Island**_

"Sugoi!" Naruto called as he jumped off his ship onto the land. "This place is so awesome! It's green and shit!" Naruto laughed while beside him, Uchiha Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply at his captain's immaturity.

"Captain, your making a scene." Itachi deadpanned as he looked around at the many villagers looking at him fearfully. Naruto, though, as clueless as he was merely tilted his head to the side and scratched the side of his neck.

"Huh Whaddya mean, Itachi?" Naruto mused before looking around and grinning wildly as he realized what was happening, thus, he once again, laughed loudly.

"Ah! I see! You bunch are scared of me, huh!?" He asked loudly, his grin widening as he did so and his eyes gleaming. "Well! It's only natural! After all, I am the man that is going to be the Pirate King! _BAHAHAHAHA!_"

Naruto was about to walk in town, planning to ignore the villagers, however when a cold and bored sounding voice spoke up, his interest was peaked.

"Oi..oi..oi.." Naruto's eyes turned to the person that emerged from the fearful crown. "You're too loud.._pirate._" Naruto grinned as he caught sight of the man.

He has messy brown-black hair in an afro-like style and a faint beard. His clothing is anachronistic as well. His attire consists of a grey shirt with a stitch pattern running down the middle of the shirt ending at the halfway point of the shirt. He wears this under a red long-sleeve gi that functions as a jacket. He wears hakama cut off at shorts-length, resembling loose-fitting Bermuda shorts and wooden sandals on his feet. He also carries his sword on his back with a sash that goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. It has a zig-zag pattern of green and brown.

"You look strong!" Naruto declared, his grin widening and turning more bloodthirsty than it already was. "Hey, you! Join my crew! Become my nakama!" Naruto laughed.

"You don't even know my name.." The man drawled lazily. "Pirate." The man smirked at Naruto with a sense of superiority.

"What's ya name, mate?" Naruto wondered, his grin still in place. The black haired man merely yawned.

"Hmm..I might as well introduce myself." He murmured. "Well, they call me Mugen around these parts." He chuckled. "Guess you could call me a bit of a swordsman, or even a martial artist, who knows?" Mugen mused. "But, the thing is pirate, I don't like guys that try to mess with my home, no matter how shitty it is, so, I think, I'm gonna have to kill ya!" The man grinned wildly as he threatened them.

Itachi's eyes seemed to be more frosty then they were as he took a step forward, however if it wasn't for Naruto, who covered his face with one hand and began to release dark and psychotic chuckles that made his first mate question his sanity.

"This..guy." Naruto murmured after calming down. "He's so interesting!" Naruto moved his head and stared at Mugen with a wild grin. "Oi! You'll be on my crew, no matter what! You are wild, like an animal! Living a peaceful life..on land, with no sense of adventure..huh! You think you'll be satisfied with that.." Naruto's grin widened. "_MUGEN!?_" Naruto roared, his orange flames surrounding his body.

Mugen sighed as he unsheathed his blade.

"Hmm…so a fruit user, hm?" Mugen mused as a grin curved at his lips. "Though, a guy like you, I find interesting." He said calmly, preparing to attack as he watched the orange flames become even more intense. "I won't follow anyone weaker than I am! If you want me that much..defeat me, pirate!" He roared loudly as he charged.

Naruto smirked as he caught Mugen's blade in his hand, with ease.

"The name ain't pirate, Mugen." Naruto said, his smirk widening. "My name is Kenway D. Naruto. The man that will stand at the top as Pirate King!" Naruto laughed as Mugen jumped away, narrowing his eyes at the blond haired captain.

Mugen smirked.

"You're strong, Kenway." Mugen muttered. "But even so! I will not give up so easily!" Naruto chuckled as he calmly dodged every slash of Mugen's blade.

"Good! I'll never let a man that surrenders to work under me!" Naruto declared. "Show me your worth, Mugen!" Naruto roared as his fist was enflamed with his orange flames as he smashed his fist, harshly against Mugen's cheek, sending him colliding into the concrete wall that was behind him, cracks appearing in the wall as he smashed into it.

"Tch..annoying blond asshole." Mugen scoffed as he stood up, wiping the saliva that fell from his mouth from the impact of the hit.

Naruto smirked mockingly.

"Is that all?" Naruto mocked. "You'll never defeat me with such weak resolve!" Naruto declared, disappearing in a flash of orange flames and appearing before Mugen and digging his knee into the swordsman's stomach causing his eyes to widen and the air to leave his lungs as he fell to his knees.

"Stop playing around and finish this already, Naruto." Kurama drawled lazily, still curled around Naruto's neck making Naruto grin.

"Tch, ruining my fun, partner." Naruto chuckled before he looked down at Mugen who was trying to regain his breath, Naruto held out his hand as he released a small chuckle.

"I'd hate to see you die here, Mugen." Naruto began calmly. "If you still want to fight, then fight under my banner and roam the seas wild and free! Join my crew!" Naruto declared, laughing loudly.

Mugen opening onyx orbs, looked stunned.

"Eh?"

Naruto just continued to laugh while Kurama and Itachi just sighed in dismay, their friend would never grow up.

"Become my brother!" Naruto declared with a wide grin on his lips.

Mugen just stared up at him for a moment, before snarling.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" He growled as he finally lost conciousness and fell to the ground making Naruto chuckle.

"Itachi, load him onto the ship, we are taking him with us, he is our new nakama." Naruto ordered his first mate.

"You know, Captain..this is considered kidnapping." Itachi deadpanned. "Tch, we are pirates, Itachi! We do what we want!" Naruto declared with his usual grin.

Itachi just chuckled as he chuckled Mugen over his shoulder.

Naruto turned to the villagers who seemed to not be reacting.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to try to stop me? I am kidnapping a member of your island, after all." Naruto told them with a grin.

"Take him! That man has brought nothing but trouble to our home! Always fighting, he deserves this fate!" A man that seemed to be the mayor snarled.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he stared down at the man in front of him, without warning, the mayor screamed in terror when Naruto gripped his face in his hand and lifted the small man up.

"Scum like you..that betray their comrades..are the worst!" Naruto snarled and he would have finished the mayor off, if it wasn't for Kurama.

"Naruto, killing this guy won't do anything." Kurama said calmly. "You don't want your hand to be stained with the blood of weaklings, remember?" He asked his partner.

"Tch." Naruto scoffed as he released the man and turned back to his ship, jumping on his ship, following Itachi.

As he stood on the deck of his ship, he looked down at the villagers with cold azure orbs.

"I must thank you, though. Because of your arrogance and fear, I have gained a powerful ally, you pieces of trash." Naruto sneered before turning to Itachi. "Itachi. Pull up the anchor, it's time we set sail." Naruto ordered calmly.

Itachi setting down Mugen, he nodded.

"As you command, Captain."

Naruto just stared out into the sea as Itachi pulled up the anchor and their ship slowly but surely drifted from the island.

"Itachi, take Mugen into the cabins, I'll be sleeping in the crows nest and when he awakens, wake me." Naruto ordered as his crimson dragon wings emerged from his back so he could fly up to the crows nest, when he landed, they faded back into his body.

Itachi merely nodded before he went to do as he was ordered.

_**Few days later..**_

Mugen's eyes snapped open. Looking around he noticed that he was in a semi-dark room and laying on a small, white bed.

Yawning, he sat up.

"Where the hell am I..? The last thing I remember is fighting that arrogant asshole.." He murmured to himself.

"I believe I can answer that question, Mugen-san." Mugen turning his head, eyes widened when he saw Uchiha Itachi staring at him, with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"You are that guy that was with that blond asshole." Mugen noticed as he tilted his head to the side so that he could crack his neck.

Itachi smirked, despite himself.

"You are correct. I am indeed with that 'blond asshole' as you so kindly put it." Itachi chuckled lightly, while Mugen grinned before a confused expression appeared on his tanned face.

"Speaking of that blond asshole, where exactly am I?" Mugen wondered, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned loudly.

"Hmm.." Itachi hummed, amused at the swordsman across him. "Well, right now, you are on the Bahamut." Itachi told the young swordsman.

"Bahamut? What the hell is that?" Mugen demanded, an annoyed expression on his tanned face as he stared at the renegade Uchiha.

"The Bahamut is the name of our ship." Itachi watched in satisfaction as Mugen's eyes widen at what he was explaining to him. "On the order of the captain, while you were unconcious, we took you aboard." Itachi explained.

"You're fucking kiddin' me!" Mugen growled. "How the hell did you do that? Did ya guys kill all the shithead's on my island or somethin'?!" Mugen demanded as he stood up, clenching his fist around Itachi's collar, while Itachi stared at him with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Kill? No, we did not kill that trash." Itachi watched as Mugen's expression twisted into one of annoyance and rage. "The Captain offered your _people_ a chance to fight for you, the captain even told them clearly that we were kidnapping you, but your so-called _people_ abandoned you, saying you brought nothing but trouble to their lives, to their false peace." Itachi explained, his expression as calm as ever.

Itachi watched as Mugen let go and his expression turned to one of shock as he stumbled back, before falling onto the bed, his back hitting the wall. He watched as the tanned swordsman sighed deeply, his hand covering his face.

"Shit.." Mugen murmured to himself, though Itachi still heard him. "So they finally did it..the fuckers betrayed me.." He clenched his fist angrily.

Itachi raised a lone eyebrow.

"Oh? You were expecting this, Mugen-san?" Itachi wondered calmly. "Yeah, I always knew those guys kinda hated me, cause I would always bring trouble, ya know, I'd fight guys that were real strong, real dangerous and according to them it brought their village 'bad' reputation, so it's obvious that they would throw me out at the first sign of danger." Mugen narrowed his onyx orbs. "Fucking trash.."

Itachi hummed in thought.

"What will you do now, Mugen-san?" Itachi wondered, staring at the man with barely contained curiousity gleaming in his own onyx orbs.

Mugen just leaned his head back onto the wall.

"I guess your expecting me to swear my loyalty to that shitty captain of yours?" Mugen wondered with a scoff. "I'll never work beneath anyone, not my style." He told the Uchiha.

"Hmm..that's too bad." Itachi barely flinched, while Mugen almost jumped out of his skin when Naruto, leaning on the side of the door, smirked at him. "A man like you would be greatly appreciated under my command." Naruto told him.

"Tch, I won't follow you, Kenway." Mugen growled as he stood up, preparing to attack the man that defeated him.

"Hm..I guess it is time..I show you.." Naruto murmured to himself, Kurama understanding hoped off his partner's shoulder and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi chuckled.

'_You don't know how to hold back, do you, Captain?'_

Mugen's eyes widened when Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly a strong pressure that caused him to breath heavily and for sweat to drip from his forehead released. Mugen watched as the floors actually creaked under his power and many items fell to the ground, he watched as the orange flames surrounded the man's body.

"_**This is a mere portion of my power.**_" Naruto's voice was dark, deep. The voice of a demonin entity. "_**Will you face me, Mugen? If you truly think you can defeat me, come and face me, Mugen!**_" Naruto declared, a wicked grin on his lips.

Itachi sighed softly as he watched Mugen fall to his knees, sweat dripping heavily and his breathing heavy, as if he had a fatal wound.

"I.." Mugen murmured, his eyes wide in terror. "I.." Naruto just stared at him impassively as his power became even more powerful, more terrifying.

"I..am afraid." He finally admitted, actualy tears dropping down his cheeks. He had never in his whole life, feared anything and to know that a being that he feared existed..it was a psychological attack on him.

As he heard this, Naruto's intense and terrifying power disappeared, as fast as wind disappeared.

"Fear is not evil." Naruto told the downed swordsman. "It is to know your own weakness." Naruto explained. "If you know your weakness, people can become truly powerful and gentle enough to use their power accordingly." Naruto smirked as he leaned down, grabbing Mugen by the collar and brought his face close to Mugen's face, staring into the man's eyes. "This is what is necessary to become truly strong." Naruto declared with his grin widening.

"So! Come! Mugen!" Naruto roared, standing up. "Let us set sail together, let us wreak havoc all over this world!" He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "_BAHAHAHA!_ Together, let's turn this world upside down!" Naruto declared as he held out his right hand.

Mugen grinned, despite himself as he gripped the man's hand.

"Tch, whatever..you crazy blond asshole.."

Naruto just laughed as he helped Mugen stand up.

"_BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

Thus, The Kenway Pirates gained another member.

_**Cut**_

"Man! I'm so bored! I wish we got attacked or somethin', I wanna fight!" Naruto declared standing on the crows nest, staring out into the ocean with a grin.

"Captain, at the moment, if we got attacked, it would not go well for us, you know that." Itachi told his captain as he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"I'm with Kenway on this one!" Mugen laughed. "I haven't had a decent battle since Kenway beat my ass!" Mugen declared, his hands twitching in barely contained excitement at the idea of a battle.

"Both of you are complete idiots." Kurama grunted in annoyance as he watched Naruto and Mugen laugh loudly.

"God help us.." Itachi sighed while Kurama nodded in agreement. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the piece of paper that was turned around.

"Hmm? What in the world is this?" Itachi mused in interest as he leaned down to pick the paper up, when he looked to see what was on the other side, his eyes widened as surprise filled his entire being.

"Captain!"

_**Cut**_

"Since their formation, the Straw Hat Pirates they have been quite active. _Buggy, The Clown. Pirate Fleet Leader Don Crieg.'Saw-Nosed' Arlong._ All were defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." The marine explained.

"Keeping in mind that the average bounty in East Blue is B3,000,000, these are big league pirates that are worth over B10,000,000 and he's taken all them out. The initial price on his head will be B30,000,000, which is arecord figure, but a reasonable one. It would be wise to dispose of them quickly. To pluck the seed of evil before it takes root."

"Absolutely." They agreed.

"However, moving to our next man, this man is even disgusting among pirates." The man said solemnly. "His crime..is the slaughter of the majority of the Uchiha noble family and the kidnapping of the family head's son, Uchiha Itachi. Kenway D. Naruto, by his name, as you understand, is also the child of Edward Kenway and nephew of Whitebeard, he is a creature of evil."

"Indeed..but I was told that Uchiha Itachi left on his own calling and that he even helped slaughter his family." Another marine commented.

"Though there may be some truth to that, it is unconfirmed, so for the moment, we are to treat him as a kidnapping victim." The man explained. "So, concerning his bounty, for the slaughter of the Uchiha family and the kidnapping of one of their heir's, we have issued a bounty of 80,000,000, as the son of the man that fought on equal footing with the Pirate King. "

"Indeed."

_**Cut**_

"Huh? What's that?" A dark skinned pirate mused as he looked through the small binocular in his arms. Another pirate, a light-skinned pirate stood up behind him.

"Huh? Lemme see!"

The pirate's eyes widened when he noticed who it was that he was looking at through the binocular's.

The man, walking onto the island with an indifferent expression on his face, a tall and lean man with a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries Yoru on his back. His large sword, which he keeps on his back at times when not in use, has a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads.

_Hawk Eyes, Dracule Mihawk_, the man known as the strongest swordsman alive had arrived on the small island.

"Hawk-eyes! What are you doing here?" One of the pirates demanded with a terrified expression on his face.

"Shut up." Mihawk said coldly. "I have no business." He said curtly. "Where are your superior?" He demanded. Immediately, the man ran towards his superiors.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes.

"To camp on an island such as this.." He muttered. "He's much to casual." Mihawk decided with a scoff.

"Boss!" The pirate ran towards the circle of pirates, all seated. The man, _Red Haired Shanks_ placed a drink down so that his subordinate could calm down. The pirate quickly drank the drink.

"Hawk-eyes!" The man released a terrified sqeak and moved away when he noticed Mihawk tanding behind him.

"Yo..Hawk-eyes.." Shanks greeted calmly. "Long time no see." He said with a smirk on his thin lips. "I'm not feeling too good right now. You come for a match?" He wondered.

"I have no interest in challenging a one-armed man such as yourself." Mihawk mocked his long-time rival. "However, I came across some interesting pirates." Mihawk chuckled. "And it reminded me of something you told me long ago." He told his rival. "A story about a small village..and two amusing little kids.."

Shanks eyes widened as Mihawk uncured the posters. In the first poster is an image of Luffy grinning and waving and the other is a picture of Naruto with an intimidating grin on his face as orage flames bured behind him.

'_**Straw-Hat' Monkey D. Luffy**_

_**B30,000,000**_

_**Dead or Alive.**_

Shanks grinned.

'_**Dragon God' Kenway D. Naruto**_

_**B80,000,000**_

_**Dead or Alive.**_

"Ha! So, you've come, Luffy, Naruto!" Shanks grinned widely as he watched all his crew mates also grin.

_**Cut**_

"Tch! Those two will ruin the reputation of this town!" Mayor Wood Slap complained with a scowl on his elderely lips.

"Hey! Did you hear? Naruto and Luffy have a price on their head!" One of the villagers laughed loudly. "Whoo! Way to go!" Another cheered. "This village might get known as producing some infamous pirates!"

"You fools!" Wood Slap growled. "Stop all this racket! What's to be happy about having a couple of villains from our town?"

"A toast!" A man shouted with his drinks raised.

Wood Slap sighed deeply as he took a seat at the bar, next to Makino.

"Geez..everyone's getting into it." He sighed deeply. "Look, Mayor-san, Luffy and Naruto look happy." Makino smiled. "Tch, that Naruto-gaki looks like a damn devil in that photo!" Wood Slap complained. "Well, Naruto-kun is a bit strange like that." She giggled.

"A pirate is still a pirate!" Wood Slap declared. "But that's their dream, hm?" She said with a soft smile. "Are you worried?"

"Hmm..a dream..or.." The mayor sighed deeply.

"..fate?"

_**Cut**_

"_BAHAHAHAHAHA!_ I've got myself a bounty! And one of B80,000,000!" Naruto laughed loudly as he threw his head back. "The marines understand my greatness!" He puffed his chest out.

"The only reason you got such a high bounty is for the slaughter of one of their precious noble families." Itachi deadpanned.

"Huh? You killed a family of nobles?" Mugen wondered with a smirk. "Yes, Itachi's family, though Itachi killed his own fair." Naruto said calmly.

"You killed your family?" Mugen wondered curiously. "Well, not all of them, but I killed the ones that were annoying and corrupt." Itachi explained.

"So, why did you get a bounty?" Mugen wondered. "Tch, idiots probably thought Itachi was a kidnapped victim." Naruto chuckled.

"..Idiots." Itachi muttered, knowing the truth to that statement. They could never understand that because he was a noble, he would ever dream of becoming a pirate, such was their world of black and white.

"Nah, that title belongs to me." Mugen deadpanned. "Eh! Don't complain, you know you love being on this ship!" Naruto grinned.

"Even so, you kidnapped me, you fucker!" Mugen shouted back while Naruto ignored him by lazily picking his nose.

Itachi chuckled as Mugen's face turned red.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He murmured.

Just another day in the life of..

_The Kenway Pirates._


	3. Saving Conomi Islands

Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard yawned as he looked out to the deep, blue ocean, a look of fondness in his onyx orbs.

"Oyaji!" Edward raised a lone eyebrow as his Second Division Commander, Portgas D. Ace landed before him with a wide grin on his lips. Ace is a young man of twenty with a lean and muscular build, he has chin-length raven hair, narrow onyx orbs, tanned skin, freckless on his cheeks and a narrow jaw. Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy. Ace has another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out. He wears no shirt, showing his muscular chest and stomach, knee-length dark blue shorts, dark blue boots and a brown cowboy hat with two round badges attached to the front of it and a necklace of red beads on his neck.

"Hm..?" Edward looked down at one of his many son's. "What has got you so excited, Ace?" Edward asked the man known as_ Fire Fist no Ace._

Edward watched in mild amusement as Ace, with that same wide grin on his lips pulled out two posters and uncurled them, showing the two young men, Luffy and Naruto.

"These are my brothers, ya know?" Ace's grin seemed to widen even more. "Luffy is my little brother and and Naruto is my age!" Ace laughed. "And you know who Naruto is.." He grinned slyly.

Edward's eyes seemed to widen as he stared at the young blond, it was as if he was seeing a ghost. Slowly, but surely, a smirk tugged at the great pirate's lips.

"_Gurarararara.."_ Edward's deep, booming laughter spread across the Moby Dick. "So, you've finally come, brat."

Edward stared out into the sea once again, grinning all the while.

'_Kenway, your brat has finally come..I haven't been so excited in such a long time! That brat is going to turn this entire world in on it's head!'_

_**Cut**_

"Captain!" Itachi called to Naruto who, like usual, was seated on the crows nest, leaning back with his eyes closed and his hands comfortably behind his head.

Naruto cracked one eye open.

"Hmm..? What is it Itachi?" Naruto asked his first mate. Itachi disappeared in a red haze before appearing next to his captain on the crows nest.

"We are approaching an island, Captain." He informed his captain. "Shall we dock? Or shall we go passed it?" He wondered.

"Which island is it, Itachi?" Naruto asked, raising a lone eyebrow. Sighing, Itachi ran a hand through his hair.

"It's called..ah..Conomi Islands, captain." Itachi told the blond haired pirate. "Conomi Islands, never heard of it." Naruto said.

"I have." Mugen said as he appeared on the crows nest. "Apparently it's an archipelago, last of I heard, some infamous pirate known as the strongest pirate in East Blue, '_Saw Tooth'_ Arlong had control of it."

Naruto seemed to grin.

"A strong pirate, huh?" Naruto mused. "Oi! Itachi! Set sail for the Conomi Islands! I've got a pirate to fight! _KAHAHAHAHAHA!_" Naruto laughed loudly as he allowed a savage grin to spread across his lips.

Itachi smirked slightly.

"As you command, Captain."

Mugen looked out to the sea with a grin.

'_This is why I follow this guy..because he fears nothing. He will be the one that will stand at the top of everything as..The Pirate King.'_

_**Conomi Islands-Cocoyasi Village**_

"Tch, so this is the place that little brat, Arlong had control over, huh?" A deep, menacing voice murmured on the warf of Cocoyasi Village.

Hoshigaki Kisame, a man with the bounty of _B50,000,000_, is a very tall and muscular man. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, dark blue skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He wears a sleeveless black shirt, dark green pants and black combat boots, along with a zanbato that is wrapped in white bandages over his shoulders.

A grin curved at the fishman's lips.

"It's looks..interesting!"

Before the man known as _The_ _Tailless Biju, Hoshigaki Kisame_, named after the legendary Biju who disappeared from the world millions of years ago disappeared in a flash of speed.

_**With Naruto**_

"Man! What a lively village!" Naruto laughed as he, Itachi and Mugen walked through the noisy village, filled with chatter and laughed. "Oi, Itachi, you sure this place is controlled by that Arlong-teme?" Naruto wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it was only a rumor, so it could be nothing more than that." Itachi told his captain with a calm expression.

"Eh, whatever! Let's get some sake, you guys!" Naruto laughed loudly as he casually strolled towards the nearest bar with Mugen following him with a grin and Itachi following him while pinching the bridge of his nose, and Kurama, who is curled around Naruto's neck, groaned in annoyance.

Naruto happily walked into the nearest bar, a grin on his lips with Mugen and Itachi behind him, grinning and smirking.

"Oi! Oi!" Naruto called, seeing a middle-aged man at the bar. "Ossan! Get us a few bottles of sake!" Naruto called as he approached with a grin, taking a seat at the bar, with Itachi and Mugen flanking his sides.

"Hai! Hai!" The middle-aged man droned lazily as he pulled out the bottles from under the bar and slammed them on the table. "Here you are, gaki." The man yawned.

Grinning, Narutp picked the first bottle of sake up and brought it to his lips before he allowed the drink burn his throat in a soothing manner before taking it from his lips and slamming it back onto the bar with a wide grin on his lips, while some of the sake dripped from his mouth.

"That's some good sake, Ossan!" Naruto laughed. Mugen joined in the laughter as he also to a a long swig of his sake before sighing in contentment.

"East Blue, if nothing else, has some delicious sake." Mugen mentioned as he watched Itachi, unlike the two of them, pour it into a dark brown cup before politely and gracefully saking a small sip of the alchohol.

"What is your business on this island, you brats?" The middle-aged bartender wondered, paying attention to the three pirates.

He is a middle-aged, almost elderely man with dark black hair that is covered by a dark brown cap, he has beady dark eyes, fair skin, a thick black moustache and scares riddled all all over his body, he wears a dark brown shirt, dark brown pants and back sandals.

Genzo, the sherrif, mayor and temporary bartender paid attention to the three, more particular, Kenway D. Naruto.

"I heard a rumor that a infamous pirate known as '_Saw-Tooth' _Arlong attacked this island, I was hoping to catch him and have a good fight on my hands." Naruto explained with a wide grin.

Genzo's expression hardened.

"My boy, I am afraid, that certain pirate has already gone from this peaceful island." Genzo said with a gentle smile. "Another pirate, a boy came here and defeated Arlong, freed us from his clutches." He explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"A certain boy?"

Genzo smiled, remembering the black haired pirate.

"Indeed, Monkey D. Luffy, is his name."

Naruto stayed still for a moment before he exploded. Throwing his head back, Naruto released a loud, long bark of laughed.

"_KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" Mugen, and even, Itachi, along with Genzo watched in stunned silence as the man continued to laugh, he laughed so hard that tears actually dripped down his cheeks, such was his amusement.

"Would you, pray tell, mind telling me what you find so funny, brat?" Genzo asked, his eyes narrowed.

Naruto slowly, but surely calmed himself, though he was still grinning.

"So, you've already set your mark, Luffy!" He declared, instead of answering the mayor of the island.

"You know Luffy, brat?" Genzo wondered, curious.

"Course I do!" Naruto laughed slammed his hands down on the bar and he stared right into Genzo's dark eyes. "He is my little brother!"

Kurama grunted in annoyance as he watched the shock go over their faces, Itachi and Mugen included.

"You have a little brother, captain?" Itachi wondered, slightly stunned. "Heh! I'd like to meet the little brother of a crazy bastard like you!" Mugen laughed almost as loud as his captain.

"Ah..I see..to think you are his brother." Genzo murmured before grinning. "Any family of Monkey D. Luffy is more than welcome here." He said kindly. "Here, drinks on the house."

Naruto grinned widely as Genzo produced some more sake.

However, before the Dragon God could enjoy the free drinks, his azure orbs flittered over to the front door of the bar that was smashed open, the door falling to the ground. Naruto regarded the figure that stood where the door once was with a stoic expression.

"'_The Tailless Biju' _Hoshigaki Kisame, eh?" Naruto mused, his stoic expression disappearing a small, amused smile curved upon his lips, while Uchiha Itachi stared at the two men that stared at one another with an expressionless gaze, while Mugen and Kurama both grunted in annoyance, knowing what was about to take place.

"Heh, so you are the rookie pirate that got famous all of a sudden, eh?" Hosigaki Kisame mused with a grin on his lips as he stared into Kenway D. Naruto's eyes.

"I recall somethin' of that nature, Hoshigaki." Naruto's smile turned into a grin. "Though, how a baka like you got such information is a wonder." He murmured softly, yet not soft enough for them not to hear him. "The rumors floating around the world show you as nothing more than a annoying, stupid and useless pirate who has more brawn than brains." Naruto mocked, his ever present grin on his lips as he noticed Kisame's grin turn into a scowl as the fishman glared at the blond haired captain.

"Who ya callin' stupid, teme!?" Hoshigaki Kisame glared, already reaching for the wrapped zanbato attached to his back.

"I call stupid people what they are." Naruto smirked. "Baka." He murmured, his eyes fully opening as he did so.

"Don't fuck with me, rookie!" Naruto calmly leaned his head back, narrowly avoiding the slash of Kisame's sword.

Naruto smirked mockingly as he stared into Kisame's eyes.

"_Slow."_

Mugen and Itachi laughed and smirked, respectively, as they watched the might Hoshigaki Kisame, the former most wanted man of East Blue sent colliding into a wall as Naruto, without an inch of hesitation, smashed his foot harshly against the man's jaw, still seated as he did so, his expression as calm as ever.

Kisame groaned as he rose from the broken wall and stepped back into the bar, a grin on his lips that surprised even Naruto.

"Heh, it is a rare enough thing when a man truly lives up to his reputation." Kisame grunted. "To think, in this generation of weakling pirates, that a super rookie like you existed, Kenway." He laughed darkly, pointing his zanbatou, Samehada towards Naruto with a wide, shark-like grin on his lips. "But, you won't defeat me with such safe attacks!"

Naruto merely stared into the fishmen's eyes that gleamed with an hint of madness, along with mountains of bloodthirst.

"You must fight with my blood on your mind!" Kisame declared, narrowing his eyes. "You must fight to see my blood dripping on the ground as you stand over my dead body!" He continued charging at Naruto, Naruto merely watched him calmly, as Mugen, Itachi and Kurama watched the spectacle with bored expressions.

"You must fight.._to kill me!_"

Naruto, a bloodthirsty grin growing on his lips, held out his right hand and held onto Samehada, holding it in place, in a vice-grip, with no hesitation.

Naruto stared deeply into Kisame's terrified eyes.

"Witness my flames, Hoshigaki Kisame." Naruto murmured. "Feel their wrath." He continued, his grip tightening. "Feel their purity." Kisame watched in awe as orange flames began to cover Naruto's right hand that held onto Samehada.

"_Perish..within my flames."_

Even a man as great, as devoted to the blade as Hoshigaki Kisame was forced to separate from his blade, when Kenway D. Naruto, with an impassive expressive, ordered his flames to become even stronger and slowly, but surely burned the whole sword with his orange flames, though the strange thing was that the sword was not being melted into nothingness.

Naruto smirked as he ceased his flames and dropped Samehada to the ground.

"I see." He murmured. "You understand our difference, you understand that before me, even you, the _former_ strongest is naught but cattle before me." Naruto told him, his eyes sharp as he looked down at Kisame, with his stunned expression as he sat on the ground, having no idea how to react to this 'dragon-incarnate' as people around the world had come to call him.

Smiling gently, Naruto held out his right.

"Come, Hosigaki Kisame." Naruto said, his smile widening. "It would be a shame for a man of your potential and power to die here." Naruto informed while Kisame listened silently. "If you still wish to roam the seas, wild and free as the ocean, fight under my banner!" Naruto declared, his smile turning into a wide, fanged grin.

"Become my nakama!"

Kisame stared at him for a moment before he threw his head back, and he released a long, loud bark of deep laughter.

"_KEHEHEHEHEHEHE!_" Naruto smirked in amusement, watching as the powerful fishman laughed to his heart's content, finally calming down, Kisame, still grinning looked back up at Naruto and allowed another small chuckle to escape his lips.

"The rumors are true.." He muttered. "You really are a one of a kind crazy bastard." He grunted, looking back at Naruto's extended hand.

"A crazy bastard that kidnapped a young, innocent man." Mugen agreed with a teasing grin on his lips, while Itachi and Kurama sighed deeply, annoyed with Mugen and Naruto both.

"A crazy bastard like you.." Kisame murmured. "Why would I follow you?" He growled, glaring at the man. "You will rule with lies and deception like the rest." He grunted. "I just want a world with no lies, no deception!"

Naruto stared deep into his to-be subordinate's eyes.

"A world without lies and deception?" Naruto mused. "Right now, I cannot promise a thing like that." Naruto smirked at Kisame's dejected expression. "However, should you follow me into the depths of hell on my path to become the Pirate King, the man that conquers everything that this world has to offer, a world that you seek, a world free of lies and deception, I shall create such a world for you, Hoshigaki Kisame." Naruto bent down so that he was on his knees, looking into Kisame's eyes as he roughly grabbed the man's jaw in his right hand.

"So, Hoshigaki Kisame, this is your choice." Naruto told him. "Remain as you have been, pillaging and murdering as you see fit, a boring and meaningless existence, but one many people live." Naruto offered before grinning. "Or come with me, achieve your dreams, make something of yourself, turn the world upside down, with me. With comrades." Naruto chuckled at Kisame's expression. "What do ya say, Kisame?"

Kisame stared, long and hard, at the man that would be his captain should he accept this offer that was present.

"A crazy bastard like you.." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kisame gave him a wide grin as he gripped Naruto's hand, tightly. "_I will follow to the depths of hell."_ He whispered, for once, a true expression of happiness on his face.

Naruto standing up, brought Samehada and Kisame up, as well. Naruto gave his new subordinate a cold stare.

"Firstly, you will apologise on behalf of your injuring of many locals, if this command is not obeyed, I will show you the punishment waiting for those that disobey me." Naruto declared, it was not a threat, it was a promise.

Kisame grunting turned to all those in the bar and to their shock, he actually did bow sincerely to them all.

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness." He murmured, annoyed every minute he was forced to do this demeaning thing. "I am sorry!"

"Well, usually we would not accept such a thing after you brutalized our people, however, considering, this handsome man.." Naruto raised an eyebrow when a beautiful women with a slim, yet lean build, chin-length light blue hair, with a red ribbon in her hair, dark eyes and tanned skin, due to her life on an island, no doubt. Wearing a simple white tanktop that pronounces her rather large breasts, she also dark blue short, reaching her thighs, black sandals and there is a tattoo on her chest, extending to her arm, slowly but sensually strolled up to him and gentle dragged her index finger on his jaw-line.

"…is, after all, to be your captain." She murmured. "This handsome man that saved our town, thus, I suppose, we may be so inclined to accept such an apology, isn't that so, guys?" Nojiko asked her fellow islanders.

"If you agree, Nojiko." Genzo agree with a gentle smile. "We would happily accept such a proposal." He chuckled.

"However, on that front, I think have a little reward for you, _Hero-san._" Naruto smirked lustfully as Nojiko leaned forward as she whispered this hotly.

"A reward, hmm..?" Itachi and Kurama grunted in annoyance while Mugen grinned. "That's my captain!" He laughed in the backround.

"Though, Nojiko-san…may I call you Nojiko-san?" At her shaky nod, he continued. "I am no _hero_. If anything you may refer to me as a.._Devil._" He whispered seductively into her ear, giggling, Nojiko grabbed his hand and lead him away from the bar.

"Well, then, _Devil-san_, show me how _rough_ a devil can truly be." She giggled, Naruto grinning followed after the young women.

Before Genzo could move to stop what he knew would happen if he did not intervene, Mugen stood infront of him.

"See, I'm afraid that I can't let you through, Ossan." Mugen said lazily. "If I cockblock the captain from getting with such a babe, well, my health will not be as good as it is now, so, if you want to stop it, you gotta get through me, and that guy over there." Genzo turned his head to Itachi who stood behind him, Kurama wrapped around his shoulders, his arms crossed as he gave a short nod.

"Though I do not agree with our captain's blatant weakness when it comes to his more carnal desires, however when we joined, we all agreed on one thing, we would, as pirates, get what we want." He said calmly. "Captain Kenway is like his title explains, the captain. What he says, it goes, what he wants, he gets." Itachi explained. "Should you force me to go against my captain, it shall not end well." Itachi warned coldly.

Genzo was about to fight the two, if it wasn't for one of the villagers.

"Come on, Genzo, leave the girl alone, she is a woman grown already." He said, a kind smile on the face of the village doctor.

Genzo looked to argue before he nodded stiffly.

"However, if that boy makes her cry, even the gods will not save the brat from my wrath, damn horny pirate brat."

Itachi chuckled while Mugen laughed loudly.

"Our captain is a despicable man." Kurama said blankly, while Itachi and Mugen nodded in agreement, that was the truth.

Kenway D. Naruto is despicable man, somethng that even he, the object of such an insult, would not-_does not-_disagree against.

_**-Cut-**_

Naruto allowed a small, cocky smirk to curve at his lips as he slowly, sensually laid kiss, after kiss on Nojiko's neck, delighting in her soft moans.

"Oh…Naruto.." Naruto dipped his head further and slowly moved his soft kisses to her shoulders, then to her chest, before he reached her breasts and he slowly sucked on the nipples of her breasts, grinning as her moans became louder than they were previously.

"_Give into the pleasure, Nojiko._" Naruto whispered huskily as he gently slid his right hand into her pants, smirking as he felt her cunt with his fingers, before he started rubbing the clitoras of her cunt with his thumb and sliding his index finger into her cunt, his lust-filled grin seemed to widen as Nojiko closed her eyes, moaning into Naruto's shoulder as he moved his finger around, inside of her cunt, giving her unbelievable pleasure.

"Ah..Naruto..faster.." She moaned softly, clenching her eyes shut, tightly. Naruto, doing as he was requested, slowly but surely picked up his speed as he fingered his lover, chuckling deeply as her moans became louder and she began to pant.

The blond haired pirate felt pride as he watched Nojiko's face twist into a mask of pleasure, while her eyes were clenched tight and her toes curled tightly, such was her pleasure.

"Yes..yes.." She moaned, panted even. "Faster..faster!" Naruto grinned as he moved his finger, before Nojiko to groan in protest, she was forced to moan even louder in pleasure when Naruto replace his finger with his tongue, the tongue that he plunged deep into her cunt and licked all that he could reach into her moist cunt.

"Yes! Lick me faster! Faster, Naruto!" Naruto smirked as the woman actually began to sqeak, not able to handle the pleasure. Finally, Naruto plunged his tongue as deep as he could as he look the deepest parts of her 'sacred' place.

"AH! _I'M CUMMING!_" Naruto happily drank the liquid that Nojiko released from her cunt as she squirted quite a deal of her cum, looking up, still drinking the cum that she released from her cunt, he saw the complete mask of pleasure on her face, her eyes wide, here face flaming, while she breathed as heavy as ever had, as if she spent the whole day on a farm.

"That was.." Nojiko looked down at Naruto who grinned impishly at her, very much resembling an incubus of legend. "..a very _special_ experience." She murmured, a small smile blooming on her lips. "Where did you learn such skills, _Devil-san?_" She teased.

Naruto, smirking stood up, licking his lips and swallong her cum down his throat making her cunt burn in need as she gazed at this perfect example of a man.

"Guess you could say, my tongue was well known over my hometown. They did not call me the _Silver-Tongue of Foosha Village, _for simply my people skills." Naruto teased her, removing his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and stomach.

"Hmm.." Nojiko purred as she looked at the man's body before looking down to the huge bulge in his pants, her impish grin widening as she bent down, on her knees, her face looking directly at the huge bulge in his pants, Naruto grinned as the woman, with her slender hands fondled his cock through his pants.

"Hmm..I suppose I shall give you your reward now.." She whispred, Naruto watched with his ever-present grin as she fiddled with the waist-band of his pants before pulling his pants down, only revealing his simple black boxers, feeling more exictement as the bulge seemed to grown in size.

"You are drooling." Naruto said bluntly, an impish grin still on his lips as he looked down at Nojiko who was licking her lips, Nojiko, deciding it was enough waiting, with one tug, she pulled his boxers down, making him as nude as the day he was born.

However, what she was not expecting for Naruto's thick cock, with a meaty twack fell on her forehead. She looked at her lover's cock with astonishment, easily one of the biggest cock's that she had ever seen at nine inches long and three inches thick with veins bulging all over his tool.

Naruto gave her a cocky smirk.

"Too small?" He asked mockingly, Nojiko having enough, without waiting, gripped the cock, softly in her two slender hands and began to stroke her lover's cock, laying kisses up and down the man's cock before moving back to the head and placing the head in her warm mouth, humming as she did so.

Naruto grunted in slightly pleasure as Nojiko slowly, but surely moved down, until she was half-way down his cock which surprised Naruto that she could go down so fast. Naruto, bored with waiting, gripped Nojiko's head, before forcing her to take all his cock in her mouth, he was surprised, however when she did not even so much as gag.

Nojiko smirked up at Naruto, amused at his surprised expression.

'_That's right you horny fucker!'_ She cheered within her mind before wrapping her tongue around his cock before she continue to suck on his cock, bobbing her head up and down.

Finally fifteen minutes passed since she started sucking his dick, Naruto filling his climax, gripped her head tightly before thrusting up into her mouth, his thrusts short, hard and fast, hoping to reach his climax as soon as possible.

"Fuck..so good.."

Naruto's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he felt his climax approaching him, his grip seemed to tighten and his thrusts ceased, instead he grabbed her head and forcefully shoved her head up and down, delighting in the loud ducking noises that she gave.

"Shit..I am here.." He murmured before allowing one, short, hard thrust as he emptied all of his cum into her warm mouth, delighting as she swalloed his cum, he sighed as she allowed his cock to leave her lips with a loud pop.

Nojiko grinned up at the blond haired man.

"Rough does not even begin to describe you, Devil-san." She murmured before she bent over and waved her perfectly shaped ass towards him, looking over her shortly, she smirked lustfully.

"Come on then, fuck the shit out of me, Captain!" She giggled as Naruto actually raced over, his cock already hard again as he pointed it to her dripping pussy.

"You asked for it..Nojiko!" Grunting, Naruto thrust his cock balls deep into the woman, grinning as her eyes widened, her tongue dropped from her mouth and as she released a loud, longe moan of pleasure.

"Fuck me hard! Do that again!"

Naruto smiled in amusement as Nojiko actually pushed her ass against him, while he thursted with equal vigor.

It really was great to be a pirate, a pirate captain, at that.

_**-Cut-**_

"Bellemere-san.." Nojiko muttered, kneeling down infront of her mother's grave, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. "I met someone today..a crazy man, crazier than anyone that I have ever met." She said with a short chuckle.

Genzo, who stood behind her with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his elderely face, looked at her back.

"Are you sure about this, Nojiko?" He wondered. "The path ahead of you, like your sister's path is a dangerous one, a bloody one." He told her. "Being a pirate will not only be dangerous, not only will you be forced to do things you may not like at the order of your captain, or to protect your comrades, but you may not ever have a peaceful life again." Genzo declared.

Nojiko allowed a serious expression to cover her face.

"I know that, but right now, after what I experienced in the last few days, that man that saved our island from being potentially enslaved again, I feel like if I do not join him, I will regret it for the rest of my life." She told him calmly.

Genzo hummed in thought.

Nojiko turned back to the grave.

"Bellemere-san, he is the strangest man that I have ever met." She continued. "He is confident, bordering arrogance, however, something that usually angers me in men, for some reason, I can not come to hate them in him." She blushed lightly. "His arrogance, his stubborness, all of it, I cannot come to see them as unattractive qualities, when he owns them." She admitted.

"I think, Bellemere-san, that he is someone that can make me see a whole different way of living life." Nojiko bowed her head. "So, Bellemere-san, I am going to join Kenway D. Naruto and become a pirate." She smiled impishly, very much like her younger sister, Nami.

Genzo smiled, he could do, he could say nothing else.

Nojiko, like her mother before her, like her sister before her, had made her decision, something she would never go back on, he knew that much.

Nodding, he turned and walked back towards the town, however as he neared the path surrounded by trees, he looked at Naruto, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed across his chest, his azure orbs staring at the black haired mayor.

"Mayor Genzo." Naruto gave the man a short nod.

Genzo stared at the man seriously.

"It seems Nojiko has made the decision to sail with you." Naruto did not even looked surprised as he gave a short nod before with his usual joyfule azure orbs, he looked seriously into the elderely man's eyes.

"I will protect her, no matter the cost." Naruto grinned now. "She is, my nakama, after all, Genzo-san." Naruto declared.

Genzo continued to walk, just as he was about to disappear from Naruto's sight, he turned his head and gave Naruto a frightening glare.

"_Boy_, if Nojiko ever loses that smile of hers, I will hunt you down all over the sea and.._I will kill you."_ Naruto's smirked at the cold threat.

"I will burn this whole world down if it means she kept her smile." He told the man. "Not only is she my nakama.." Naruto turned his back.

"_She is my lover."_

Genzo with a small defeated smile watched as Naruto disappeared from his sight, he could in good conscience trust such a man with his surrogate daughter.

"You better keep that promise, brat."

Genzo also disappeared into the town.

_**-Cut-**_

"Everyone!" Naruto roared, a wide grin on his lips as he stood on the edge of the _Bahamut_, his subordinates, old and new, which included, Itachi, with Kurama wrapped around his neck, Mugen on his right, Nojiko and Kisame on his left, and Naruto's arms were spread.

"It's time for the Kenway Pirates..to set sail!" Naruto declared, before he turned to Itachi who gave a short nod.

"As you command, Captain."

Naruto laughed loudly as the sails were set free, flapping to the wind as the ship slowly but surely began to drift from the shore.

"Remember what I said, brat!" Genzo shouted from the land. "If that smile disappeares, I will take your life!"

"Bye Nojiko!" One of the villagers roared, waving.

"Have a safe adventure!"

"Say hello to Nami if you see her!"

Nojiko happily waved as she departed from her home, for the first time in her life.

Naruto turned to his comrades.

"I was wondering..do any of you have talents?" Naruto wondered. "You know, like cooking, or navigating?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, I was raised alongside my sister, Nami who is a navigator, so I picked up a lot of things from her, so I guess you could say that I am a navigator." Nojiko told her captain.

"Nami? Why didn't we meet her?" Mugen wondered with a raised eyebrow. Nojiko looked confused for a moment.

"Well, she joined captain's little brother's crew, Monkey D. Luffy." Naruto chuckled at this, his brother's name seemed to come up quiet a bit.

"So, the little shit has some crew members already, shouldn't be surprised though, he makes friends faster than a puppy." Naruto laughed. "Well, at least we got us a navigator, from this day forward, Nojiko is the Bahamut's navigator!" Naruto declared.

"As for me captain.." Itachi cut in, that usualy dignified, emotionless expression on his face as he looked into the eyes of his captain. "As I was disowned by my father, I was forced to often cook for myself, so my culinary skills are far more superior than most, if I do say so myself." Itachi declared.

"Well, seems we got us a chef, as well." Naruto smirked, before he turned to the two swordsmen in his crew.

"Don't look at me, I only know how to swing a sword and kill people, Kenway." Kisame said with a shark-like grin while Naruto laughed loudly.

"Me, on the other hand, I had to survive killing people and playing music on the streets, so I can play most instruments, and I can sing abit, so yeah." Mugen chuckled.

"Mugen, play us a song while we sail to the next island!" Naruto laughed loudly, a laugh fit for a Pirate King.

Nodding, Mugen pulled out a fairly small dark brown acoustic guitar and began to play, Naruto smiled at the calming sound that he played, soft tunes if he ever heard any.

So, Naruto looked out into the calming ocean as his musician played him some music, a very calming effect as he listened to the peaceful music.

Naruto closed his eyes.

'_I will surpass the both of you. I will surpass you, Otou-san. I will surpass you, Ojii-san. I will surpass Kenway D. Edward and Edward Newgate, no matter the cost!'_

He would fufill his dream, no matter the cost. He would become the most free man on the seven seas. He would become Pirate King.

_**-Cut-**_

"Captain Smoker!" A voice called that belonged to a scrawny marine officer as he ran into his superior's office.

Said superior, calmly opened his eyes.

Captain Smoker, also known as _The White Hunter, _ is a muscular white-haired (man, with a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. He carries a Seastone-tipped jitte as his weapon.

"What is it?" His voice is deep and gruff.

The nervous marine nodded.

"Sir, we caught a man claiming to be '_Dragon God' _Kenway D. Naruto." The terrified marine informed the White Hunter.

Smoker's eyes narrowed.

"Bring the prisoner before me." His order was short, causing the marine to nod his head in a rapid speed. A moment later, they brought in a muscular man with dirty blond hair, dark green eyes and fair skin with a battered and bloody face.

Smoker grunted as he looked from the bounty poster to the man in front of him.

"This man is not Kenway D. Naruto, you fool!" He growled. "This seems to be just some weak imposter." He clenched his fist. "Get him out of my sight!" He snarled.

The marine did as he was told.

Smoker, angry, crunched the bounty in his hands, glaring at the wall.

"I will find you and I will capture you, Dragon God." Smoker declared.

_**-Cut-**_

Naruto lazily laid on the dark brown hammock in his chambers, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, with Kurama wrapped around his neck. However, he was forced to open his eyes when he heard a light knock to his door.

"Hmm..who is it?" Naruto called, raising one eyebrow as he waited for the person on the other side of the door to speak.

"Naruto-kun, it's me, Nojiko." Naruto grinned at the feminine tone as he stood from his resting place and approached the door before opening the door and chuckling at Nojiko's surprised expression.

"What is it, Nojiko-chan? You seem..troubled." Naruto commented as he allowed her to walk into his chambers, while he took a seat on a simple dark brown chair, putting his feet up on the black table infront of him, watching as Nojiko took a seat in a red chair that was across him.

"I suppose you chould say that, Naruto-kun." She sighed lightly as she looked into the azure orbs of her captain and lover.

Naruto leaned his head back as he listened, knowing he need not say anything, because she would tell him her problems, either way.

"It's my sister.." She murmured. "As you know, she became a pirate on your little brother's ship, right?" She looked at Naruto who gave her a short nod.

"Well, the sea is a dangerous place." She said, making Naruto nod again. "I worry for her. What if she gets hurt? What if she can't protect herself? What if her crewmates cannot protect her?" She asked him.

Naruto sighed deeply.

"Nojiko." Nojiko straightened up, knowing it wasn't her lover speaking, it was her _captain_ that was speaking, and she just knew, she could do naught but listen to him.

"You and your sister, you are grown women." Naruto told her. "Don't get me wrong, it is only natural, as a human, to care for your siblings." He continued. "For example, I constantly worry for my little brother, I worry that he is going to be in over his head, but the fact of the matter is, I believe in Luffy, I believe that he won't get hurt, I believe that he will grow into a strong man. All you can do is believe that your sister will be alright, you owe her that much, right?" Naruto grinned impishly.

Nojiko smiled brightly before standing up.

"You really are a great man.." She whispered lovingly making Naruto's grin widen, before her face was questioning making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun, the ship is approaching an island known as Loguetown, we were wondering if you wanted to set anchor?" She wondered curiously.

"Loguetown..huh?" Naruto mused to himself, leaning his cheek on his fist. "The place that Gol D. Roger, The Pirate King was born..hmm.." Naruto hummed in thought.

"Gol D. Roger? Isn't it Gold Roger, Naruto-kun?" She wondered curiously, having never heard the Pirate King being called as such.

Naruto allowed a wide grin to curve at his lips.

"No! No way!" He laughed. "Gol D. Roger is his name, that is why the initial 'D' all over the Grand Line is feared so much." Naruto chuckled before looking into her eyes. "Tell the crew that we are setting anchor in Loguetown, I have a feeling something interesting will happen." Naruto ordered her.

Nojiko nodded before exiting his room, leaving the young blond haired pirate to scheme and plot, just as he always did.

"Something interesting indeed.."

He had much to do, if he was to become Pirate King, that is.

_**-Cut-**_

"The world is in such chaos now." A feminine voice rang on the deck of Going Merry. The voice belonged to Nami, Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Nami is a young, normal-sized and slim girl, with orange hair and light brown eyes.

Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates laughed.

"Come on, Sanji! Give me a tangerine!" He whined, as his cook, Sanji, a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face, scowled at his captain.

"I said _no, _Luffy!" Sanji growled. "Nami-san said that nobody, not even you is allowed to touch these tangerines, and I will abide by her wishes!" He declared. "Isn't that right, _Nami-swaaaaaaaaan~?!"_ Sanji looked over at Nami with hearts in his eyes, though he was promptly ignored.

"There was another coup at Villa." She murmured as she read through the paper, while two pieces of paper fell out, onto the ground, when she opened a new page.

"Hmm..? Paper?" Luffy murmured as he looked down at the two pieces of paper that were face up on the deck.

Usopp, the Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, opened his eyes in time to look at the two bounty posters.

"Ah! Luffy has a bounty!" Usopp screamed with a pale face.

"This is bad, really bad!" Nami murmured, biting her lips, a similar expression on her face, one of fear.

Though it was strange Luffy was not reacting, instead he was looking down at the other bounty, of the blond haired pirate known as Kenway D. Naruto.

"Sugoi.." Luffy murmured as he leaned down. "Ha! Naruto already has a bounty of _B80,000,000_, damnit! His is bigger than mine!" He whined with a pout on his lips.

"Huh? You know this person, Luffy?" Nami wondered curiously.

Luffy grinned impishly.

"Yeah! He is my older brother!"

The whole crew's eyes bugged out, even the swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.

"_EHHHHHH!?"_

Just another day in the life of the Straw Hat Pirates, under the command of the most childish captain there ever was, and ever will be, Captain Monkey D. Luffy.


End file.
